Ooh La La Summer
by kaykeii
Summary: [Nejiten, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino][Romance, Humour & excitement][Rated T]Its summertime for our favourite ninjas. Too bad their bored to death. What happens when romance blooms, Lee get's a haircut and new exciting adventures are here everyday!
1. Truth or Dare

**Ooh La La Summer**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Miss.Dizz**

I do not own any of the characters or the show Naruto, but the storyline and theme are mine.

Thanks for reading, hope you review!

**-Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**

**P.S.**

**This story takes place during the 2 and a half time skip after Naruto, also known as Naruto Shippuden.  
**

"……." Is **talking**

_Blah Blah Blah is _**thinking**

* * *

"It's so hot I could melt ice and heat up my ramen with the sun!"

"Tsunade-sama is going to make me train in this heat!"

"………"

"My fur is making me hot! Oh wait I don't have any…AROOO!"

"F-fa-father said he w-would buy an f-fan as soon-n as poss-s-sible."

"Must protect the ants from the heat"

"How troublesome."

"I'm sweating, GROSS!"

"Let's go buy some chips to cool down."

"YOSH! I SHALL GO PUT ON MY GREEN SHORTS OF YOUTH!"

"Hn."

"I hope my weapons don't melt…"

Of course it was this time of the year that was the most boring to our favorite ninja teenagers. Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma and Team Gai were all sitting in a circle at the Hyuuga compound, bored out of their minds. Outside, the sun was blaring as people sweat away their tears of pain.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," exclaimed Tenten.

Everyone turned their heads to look at her and noticed something different about her that caused everyone to gasp in shock (of course except Sasuke, Neji and Shino because they're too **cool** for that)

"What? What is everybody staring at?" asked Tenten.

She looked at them with a puzzled look.

"YOSH TENTEN! YOU'RE HAIR HAS COME OUT OF THEIR HIDING PLACES ON TOP OF YOUR HEAD!"

Instead of putting her hair up into their signature bun style, she had let her hair down and put it into two braids and laid them down on either side of her head on her shoulders.

Tenten sweat dropped and opened her mouth to say something, but instead a purring voice could be heard coming out of her mouth. Why you ask? Well, this event caused everyone else to faint in shock or point and scream.

Neji had wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist and was leaning against her back with his legs around her. He was currently nuzzling his face into her neck.

"NEJI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" screamed Naruto as Neji whispered something into Tenten's ear causing her to giggle.

He looked up at Naruto and gave him his signature Hyuuga glare.

"Hn. Shut up Naruto," replied Neji.

As everyone recovered from the shock of Neji's sudden actions, there was an awkward silence.

"I know, let's play truth or dare!" exclaimed Ino.

Tenten was about to tell everyone that it was her idea in the first place until Neji kissed her on the neck once again.

"Sound's like fun, let's play," replied Sakura.

Everyone mumbled 'okay' or 'whatever' as Ino claimed first turn to herself.

"Ok Hinata, truth or dare?

"Dare," lately, Hinata had grown more confident and barely stammered anymore.

An evil grin spread across Ino's face as she whispered something into Naruto's ear.

"What is she doing?" Shikamaru asked Chouji, who just shrugged in response.

"Ok, I dare you to go change into a bikini and sit on Naruto's lap!"

Sakura winced as she turned to look at Hinata's reaction.

Hinata's face had turned a cherry red and she opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out of her mouth. She stumbled out of the room as she went to go change.

Neji's calm expression turned into an angry one as he stood up.

"No way am I going to let her sit on Uzumaki's lap! What if he tries to do something to her?" shouted Neji.

Naruto jumped up to punch Neji as Tenten ran between the two of them stopping them.

"Break it up guys! Neji, you know you can trust Naruto. Just sit down ok?"

Neji kept standing there showing that he still wouldn't let this happen.

Tenten bent over and whispered something into his ear with a mischievous grin as Neji sat back down and pulled Tenten onto his lap.

"She's back," exclaimed Sasuke.

Hinata walked into the room as she crossed her arms in front of her. She was wearing a purple and white striped bikini that clung to her body just perfectly. She slowly approached Naruto as he gulped.

_She looks so good! Oh god, what should I do? Well she is my girlfriend, but still! I guess I might as well get this over with. It's not like I won't enjoy it…BAD NARUTO!_

Hinata lowered herself onto Naruto's lap as her face turned into a crimson red color.

"You're turn Hinata," said Kiba.

"Ok, uhm, Shino truth or dare?" asked Hinata.

"Truth," replied Shino.

"Ok, uhm do you like anyone in this room? And if you do who Is it?

"Nobody," came the quick reply.

_This is a complete waste of my time…_ thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

Sasuke didn't even hesitate as he chose dare.

"I dare you to try and seduce Sakura," dared Shino.

"Who knew you could come up with something like this Shino," said Sakura as she had a shocked look on her face.

"Whatever."

Sasuke seemed to be so calm on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out.

_What the hell?!?! Seduce her!?!?! She's my girlfriend not a fan girl! Shit!_

Sakura started to blush madly and trembled as Sasuke approached her.

He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he trailed the tip of his nose down her back. Sakura shivered as her face turned a deeper shade of red.

"YOSH! STOP RIGHT THERE IN THE NAME OF YOUTH!" shouted Lee, who had pulled Sasuke away from Sakura, of course Sasuke had just pulled Lee off of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you loser?" Sasuke shouted at Lee.

"I will not let you harm Sakura! She may be your girlfriend, but she is still a delicate flower!" Lee replied as he stood firmly in front of Sakura. That is, until Sakura punched him in the head.

"Don't you ever do that again Lee," she said as she sat back down beside Sasuke.

Lee nodded and whimpered as he dragged himself back into the circle.

"I'm bored of this game, let's do something else," Tenten whined.

"And I know exactly what we should do," exclaimed Ino.

"What?" everyone asked as they all turned their heads in her direction.

"Hehhehehheh…" Ino laughed manically as she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it and will review. Keep checking out my profile for later chapters!

**This is only the first chapter. I assure you that I will write at least 10 chapters, each one full of adventures and romance for you're favourite teen ninjas! The sensai's will also be making their appearance soon. Stay tuned! My next chapter is coming up very soon.**

**-Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**


	2. Hyuuga Suprises

**Ooh La La Summer**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Miss.Dizz**

I do not own any of the characters or the show Naruto, but the storyline and theme are mine.

**Ooh La La, I have finally finished Chapter 2! And Chapter 3 is halfway done too! **

Thanks for reading, hope you review!

**-Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**

**P.S.**

**This story takes place during the 2 and a half time skip after Naruto, also known as Naruto Shippuden.  
**

"……." Is **talking**

_Blah Blah Blah is _**thinking**

* * *

"Why are you laughing maniacally?" asked Shikamaru.

Ino glared back at him as he lay back down on the ground.

"You guys are no fun at all! Which is exactly why it's time for us to go to the new Icha Icha Summerland Park!"

"What in the world is Icha Icha Summerland?" asked Sasuke.

"It's a theme park with photo booths, clothing shops, roller coasters, and most importantly, a chance for me to become Konoha's number one **MODEL**!"

_So that's why she wants to go there. Icha Icha…where have I heard that name before? Whatever it is, it gives me a bad feeling about this trip. Well, at least I'll get to be with Sakura…CRAP. I have got to stop thinking like I'm her fan boy. _

Sakura waved her hand in front of Sasuke's face as he stared into space thinking in his head.

Tenten turned around in Neji's lap and faced him with a pout on her face.

"Isn't it too hot to go to a theme park? Why can't we just stay here, in you're room?" murmured Tenten seductively.

Neji growled as he traced his fingers around her belly button.

"I have a better idea Tenten. Why don't we go up to my room right now?" Neji growled into her ear as he licked her neck.

Tenten shivered and jumped up.

"Hey uh, everybody I'm going to go… get my kunai," she shouted as everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm going to go help her," exclaimed Neji as he ran after Tenten his eye's full of lust.

"They're at it again aren't they?" asked Naruto as he shook his head back and forth.

"It's like they do it everyday," said Sakura.

Lee looked at everybody shaking their heads as he tried to figure out what they we're talking about.

"WHAT IN YOUTH'S NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" shouted Lee as he jumped up and down.

"You mean you don't know?" asked Kiba as Akamaru barked loudly.

"KNOW WHAT?" asked Lee.

"He wasn't here the last time we came over to the Hyuuga compound guys," said Sakura.

"Even me and Shikamaru don't do it that often," exclaimed Ino as Shikamaru's face turned beet red.

"DO WHAT? WHAT IS NEJI AND OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER DOING TOGETHER?" screamed Lee one last time, which almost broke everyone's eardrums.

"They insert thing A into slot B fuzzy eyebrows," replied Naruto as he smacked his head trying to get most of his hearing back.

Lee's eye's went as round as plates as he almost fainted.

"YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME…." Lee couldn't finish his sentence for a loud scream captures everyone's attentions.

"Nej-ji……you're so m-mean mmmm," Tenten moaned out loud.

Lee couldn't take it anymore as he fainted.

Neji and Tenten were in Neji's room having a little fun of their own. Neji was kissing her whole body so much, she thought she would have died if his thrusting didn't keep her alive.

**(A/N : Don't worry guys, I won't write anything too detailed. This isn't meant to be a lemon story/part.)**

"Hn…can't wait until we go to the theme park tomorrow," Neji growled as he kissed Tenten on the lips.

"Why – is – that -?" Tenten asked in between kisses.

Neji stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"Ino said she was going to be a model there. Where there are models, there are bikini's for you to wear just for me," Neji smirked.

Now who would have thought Neji could be so perverted?

Tenten laughed as she kissed him once again.

* * *

**Back downstairs**

"I think they stopped," said Shino.

"It's like they do it at least once a week!" Naruto shouted as he waved a fan in Lee's face, hoping to wake him up.

"Actually…," said Hinata.

Everyone looked at her with jaws dropped to the ground.

"You.."

"Mean.."

"They.."

"Do..

"It…bark

"More…

"Than…

"THAT?!?!?!" screamed Ino.

Hinata sweat dropped.

"I hear them doing it at least twice a day," replied Hinata.

First Neji being perverted and now Hinata the only one not fainting? Hyuuga's sure are suprising. Of course, Neji is twice as worse as Hinata. And TENTEN? Wow, we sure are in for a few surprises in this story aren't we?

"What was that?" Tenten asked as she sat up looking at the door.

"What was what?" Neji growled into her neck.

"Neji..stop for a moment. I think I just heard a big booming sound downstairs,"

"Who cares?" as he tried to kiss her once again.

"I think we should go back downstairs Neji," as she stood up and started to get dressed.

As the two of them got dressed, Neji kept on trying to undress Tenten again, making her put on her annoyed face which turned Neji on even more. Finally the two of them walked downstairs, faces red and out of breath.

"What the hell happened here?" Tenten asked Hinata.

Hinata tried to laugh as everyone started to wake up. That is, everyonce except Lee.

"What happened?" asked Ino as she rubbed her head.

"Oh yeah, heh, nice to see you back down here you two," replied Sakura.

As everyone started to wake up, they could see the one of the buttons undone on Tenten's shirt and they could all clearly see the rip in Tenten's bra.

"Neji, you must have been excited this time," Naruto laughed as he pointed at Tenten's ripped bra.

Tenten blushed deeply as Neji looked away.

Everyone started laughing except for one person.

"Hello? Makeout Hotel? I'd like to make a reservation for Icha Icha Theme park. That's right, and make sure there's only one bed in each room. Thank you!" Ino shut the phone.

"Time for everyone to get in the mood for love!" Ino laughed maniacally.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Ooh La La Summer everyone! Keep checking back for more chapters!

**Hope you enjoyed the story and will review. Please check back for chapter 3 which will be called 'Makeout Hotel'.**

**-Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**


	3. Makeout Hotel

**Ooh La La Summer**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Miss.Dizz**

I do not own any of the characters or the show Naruto, but the storyline and theme are mine.

**CELEBRATE! I have finished Chapter 3! Chapter 4 is coming up soon, so stay tuned!**

Thank you for reading and I hope you review!

**Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**

**P.S.**

**This story takes place during the 2 and a half time skip after Naruto, also known as Naruto Shippuden.**

"…….." Is **Talking**

_Blah Blah Blah _Is **Thinking**

* * *

The sky was getting darker, and everyone decided to sleep over at the Hyuuga Compoud. Everyone had already changed into their sleeping clothes and were all sitting on the floor against the couches.

"So, what do we have planned for tomorrow?" asked Sakura, who was sitting very close to Sasuke.

"Let's go have barbeque and then go shopping for chips, and then go eat some ramen!" suggested Chouji.

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru replied as he placed his arm around Ino's waist.

"We're all going to go check in at the Makeout hotel and then go visit Icha Icha Summerland!" exclaimed Ino

"By ourselves? Shouldn't we ask someone to go with us?" asked Sakura.

As soon as the words left Sakura's mouth, Lee jumped up and cheered as Neji and Tenten jumped up and screamed 'NOOOOOOO!'

"DO NOT FEAR! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS HERE! WE SHALL BE HAPPY TO GO WITH YOU AND SUMMON YOUR YOUTH! ISN'T THAT RIGHT NEJI?" screamed Gai, as he landed into the room from the roof and gave Neji a thumb's up.

"Get the hell out of my house," replied Neji.

Gai sweatdropped as he walked over to Lee.

"LEE! WE MUST AWAKEN NEJI'S YOUTH!"

"GAI SENSAI!" Lee screamed as a sunset appeared.

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI – BOOM!" went Lee as Neji threw him out the window.

Gai stood there in horror.

"WELL, I'M SURE OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER TENTEN WILL BE ABLE TO HELP ME IN AWAKENING NEJI'S YOUTH!"

Tenten shivered as Gai approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. As soon as Gai did that, it was all over.

"Are you trying to get her to transform into a green spandex wearing idiot like you?" Neji growled as he punched Gai out the window too.

"Well, that sure was entertaining! Man, when I'm Hokage, I'm going to ban spandex from Konoha!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke muttered the word 'dobe' under his breath as he slid his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Neji, you didn't have to do that," said Tenten.

"If any guy but me ever touches you, I'll make sure they die a very painful death," he replied as he pulled Tenten down to the floor and made her snuggle against his chest.

"Uhm, f-father will be quite m-mm-ad when he sees the hole in t-the roof," said Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata! I'll help you fix it!" exclaimed Naruto as he hugged Hinata, causing her to blush like mad.

"Icha Icha Summerland hey? Sound's like fun," said Kakashi as he entered the room through the broken window.

"Stop being such a pervert," Kurenai replied as she smacked Kakashi's head.

"Hmm, I've got nothing better to do, might as well come too," said Asuma.

"YOSH! THIS TRIP WILL BE YOUTHFUL!" screamed Gai.

"Well then, it's decided, tomorrow we head off to Icha Icha Summerland of FUN!" shouted Ino.

* * *

**The Next Day at Makeout hotel**

"Since Kiba, Shino and Chouji couldn't make it; the three of us will be taking their rooms. That means that each room will have 2 people. Now go pair up or something," said Kakashi.

"Hn," said Neji as he took a room key and pulled Tenten with him to their room.

"Oh god, don't tell me their going to be at it while we're here too!" said Sakura.

Sakura sighed as she looked around for someone to pair up with her.

"Sakura! Over here! You want to share a room?" asked Ino.

"YOSH, THE POWER OF LOVE IS STRONG. COME WITH ME SAKURA MY DEAR BLOSSOM AND TOGETHER WE CAN BE YOUTHFUL!" screamed Lee as he waved Sakura over.

She sweatdropped as she looked around for Sasuke.

"Well, I guess I should pair up with Ino," she said to herself as the two of them got their key.

"Damn it! I wanted to pair up with Sakura," said Sasuke.

"How troublesome, I guess we have to pair up," replied Shikamaru as the two of them ignored each other and walked up to their room.

"I guess that leaves you and me Hinata! Don't worry; I brought enough ramen for the two of us to eat!" Naruto smiled at her as she blushed and nodded.

Kurenai smiled as she saw Hinata walk with Naruto to their hotel room.

"YOSH! THAT MEANS I GET A ROOM TO MYSELF! I SHALL PREPARE MY YOUTH SO THAT SAKURA WILL GO OUT WITH ME!" screamed Lee as he ran up to his room.

"I guess we might as well go up to our rooms and check on everybody," said Asuma as the four sensei's left.

* * *

**Neji and Tenten's Room**

"Neji! I'm going to take a shower, and don't you even think about trying to watch me again," exclaimed Tenten as she walked into the bathroom and started to undress.

Neji smirked as he took off his own clothes too.

"Wow! This shower is so big!" Tenten screamed.

And those two words were enough for Neji to walk into the shower with Tenten.

"Hn, it is big," he replied as he circled his arms around Tenten from behind and started to kiss her neck lightly.

"EEP! Neji, I thought I told you not to come in here," Tenten pouted as she turned around to face Neji.

"I guess you'll have to punish me for breaking the rule then," Neji growled as he placed light kisses all over her face.

"Mmm…," Tenten murmered as the two of them lay down on the floor of the bathtub.

* * *

**Sakura and Ino's Room**

Sakura was opening up her suitcase as she struggles to find her toothbrush.

"What's wrong Sakura? You're so quite today! You know what you should do? You should enter the modeling contest with me! Oh my gosh and Hinata and Tenten could enter too, that would be so much fun!" Yeah!" Ino exclaimed as she punched the air.

Sakura smiled as she thought about how insane her friend was.

"I guess I'm just a bit sad you know? I thought Sasuke would have wanted to share a room with me. I'm so jealous of Neji and Tenten," Sakura replied.

At that moment, Ino started to laugh.

"You're JEALOUS of Neji and Tenten? You mean you want to do it with Sasuke two times a day? I mean, they are pretty cute when they get all cuddly, but seriously Sakura, their not normal. The two of them are sex-machines. Anyways, Sasuke isn't the kind of person who would want to do that anyways,"

"I guess you're right. When's you're modeling contest Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow! I can't wait until Shikamaru can see how fabulous I truly am and stop gazing at clouds all the time,"

"I'm sure he's properly just thinking about you," Sakura replied with a smile. Deep down, she knew it was true.

* * *

**Sasuke and Shikamaru's Room**

**"…………."**

"……………"

"……………"

"……………"

The room was silent as Shikamaru and Sasuke started to unpack their things from their suitcases.

"There's only one bed," said Sasuke.

"How troublesome, I knew Ino would plan something like this for everyone else. I've already brought a sleeping bag, you can have the bed," replied Shikamaru.

* * *

**Hinata and Naruto's Room**

"There's only one bed, I guess we'll have to share the bed then," exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata blushed at the thought of sharing the same bed as Naruto. If only she knew what Neji and Tenten we're doing right now.

"O-ok," she replied.

The two of them unpacked as they got ready to go to bed.

* * *

**Lee's Room**

The room was filled from head to toe with green spandex suits as Lee was trimming his eyebrows.

"I MUST LOOK EXTRA YOUTHFUL FOR SAKURA TOMORROW! YOSH!" Lee screamed.

Lee grabbed a pair of scissors as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"If Sakura like's someone like Sasuke, I'm sure a little change and she will be my youthful flower forever!" screamed Lee as all you could hear were the snip snip sounds of scissors.

If Tenten and Neji we're here, I'm sure they would have a **Heart-andex attack.**

**(A/N : Haha get it? I wrote a story called Heart-andex Attack. Read it, to find out what I mean. )**

* * *

**Back with the Sensai's**

"Let's go check up on Neji and Tenten," said Kakashi as the the three sensai's headed towards their room.

"NEJI!" Tenten moaned as the three of them approached their door.

"Don't tell me their at it again? Man, these kids sure are crazy," said Asuma as the three of them heard Neji talking to Tenten in a low and husky voice.

"YOSH! IT IS ONLY NATURAL FOR A NEJI TO BE SO ENERGETIC ABOUT DOING THIS WITH TENTEN! HAHA, I STILL REMEMBER HOW WE ALL WENT CAMPING ONE DAY! GO NEJI! THE POWER OF YOUTH SHALL CHEER YOU ON!" Gai screamed through the door as Neji and Tenten stopped.

"Don't tell me Gai sensai heard us Neji," said Tenten.

Neji kissed her neck as the two of them lay down on their bed.

"I'll just have to kill him then won't I?"

She laughed as the two of them ignored Gai's outbursts.

"Honestly, I don't think we need to check on everybody else, let's hit the sack," said Asuma as the three sensai's headed for their rooms.

* * *

**The Next Day inside the Lobby of the Hotel**

"It's time for us to get going, where is Lee?" screamed Ino as she stomped around angrily.

"How troublesome, why do we have to go again?" asked Shikamaru.

Ino stopped and went up to Shikamaru pouting.

"Please Shikamaru? Just this one tiny favor for me?" Ino begged as Shikamaru sighed and took her hand.

"Fine, but we better get back soon," he replied.

Sakura smiled at how easily she could get Shikamaru to do anything she wanted him to do. Now if only she could do the same thing with Sasuke.

"YOSH! I AM COMING EVERYBODY DO NOT FEAR, FOR LEE IS HERE!" everyone could hear Lee scream as he ran down the stairs.

Everyone sighed as they turned to look at a image that would be stuck in their head's forever.

"I am here my dear friends! Let us continue on our journey!" Lee said as everyone fainted when they saw him.

"MY EYE'S! THEY BURN! DEAR LORD HELP ME!" Kurenai screamed as she too joined everyone on the floor.

"I bet everyone is excited over my new look!" Lee screamed.

* * *

That's it guys! Haha I bet you're wondering what could Lee do to himself to make everyone so faint? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter!

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you review everyone! And no need to worry, Chapter 4 is coming up very soon!**

**-Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**


	4. Haircuts and Proposals

**Ooh La La Summer**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Miss.Dizz**

You guys need to know that I do not own any of the characters or the show Naruto, but the storyline and theme are mine.

**DUN DUN DUN! What did Lee do to himself? Quick, skim down this page and start reading to find out:)**

Thanks for reading and I hope you will review!

**-Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**

**P.S.**

**This story takes place during the 2 and a half year time skip after Naruto, also known as Naruto Shippuden.**

"……….." **is talking**

_Blah Blah Blah _**is thinking**

* * *

Has the suspense of not knowing what Lee did to himself killing you? Haha well, no need to worry.

You see, Lee knew for a fact that Sakura was in love with Sasuke, except that he didn't know why. So of course the first thing he thought was because of how Sasuke looked.

How was he going to get Sakura to fall in love with him? Well, last night he snipped and snipped away at one of his green spandex suits to match Sasuke's outfit.

"YOSH!" he screamed as he was finished.

Of course he had no other choice then to cut his hair and gel it EXACTLY like Sasuke's.

The result? A hideous version of Sasuke.

"LEE! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO YOURSELF? I CAN FEEL THE YOUTH DRAINING OUT OF YOU! WHY!" Gai screamed as he covered his eyes at such an ugly sight.

"GAI SENSAI! DO NOT BE MAD! I AM ONLY DOING THIS SO THAT MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER SAKURA WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME! HOW CAN SHE RESIST ME?" replied Lee as everyone grabbed their ears at the same time they were trying to cover their eyes.

At hearing this, Gai stopped and gave Lee a thumbs up with of course his signature PING of the tooth.

"WELL THEN, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT. WHAT A YOUTHFUL IDEA IT WAS! GO NOW LEE! CAPTURE THE HEART OF YOUR FLOWER!" cried Gai as he hugged Lee and the both of them went into a crying frenzy.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed the clerk at the hotel as he covered his ears.

Meanwhile, I'm pretty sure Sasuke was having a really hard time. His eye was twitching and he was shivering non-stop.

"Sasuke? Are you ok? Maybe we should go back up the hotel room," said Sakura.

"No way! If we don't leave right now I'll be late for the contest!" screamed Ino as she dragged Shikamaru behind her and everyone else but Sasuke and Sakura left the hotel lobby.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" asked Sakura as Sasuke regained his posture.

"I'm fine," he replied.

Sakura smiled in relief and turned around to head out until an arm grabbed her. Sasuke slipped his arms around her waist and kisser her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked in shock. Sure it wasn't a full kiss on the lips, but it was one of the sweetest things he had ever done for her.

"To remind you that I'm the one you love and not that copy-cat freak," he replied as he took hold of her hand and started walking. As they headed out the door, the hot sun hit them in the eyes as they tried to catch up to everybody.

"I-I'm not so sur-re about t-this theme park. I'm sc-c-ared of heights," exclaimed Hinata as they all started walking to the theme park.

Before she could say anything else however, Naruto picked her up in his arms bridal style as Hinata blushed wildly.

"What are you doing to my cousin Naruto?" shouted Neji as Naruto ran off with Hinata in his arms.

"Don't be so mean Neji," replied Tenten as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hn," he said.

"YOSH! IT LOOKS LIKE OUR YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WILL HAVE A FUN FILLED DAY TODAY!" screamed Gai.

The other three sensai's just sighed and shook their heads.

* * *

**Icha Icha Summerland Theme Park**

" We're here!" screamed Ino in delight.

"Yeah yeah, now go do your contest thing so we can get out of here," replied Shikamaru. Ino glared at him.

"Well, the rest of you guys better be with Shikamaru watching US girls compete in the modeling competition.

"US?!!" screamed Tenten, Sakura and yes even Hinata.

It was at that moment that Neji glared at Ino.

"No way is Tenten going to walk around half naked in front of other guys," Neji growled as he grabbed Tenten's hand and walked away with her.

"Ow, what are you doing Neji?" whined Tenten as he dragged her into an empty alley outside of the theme park.

Neji pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck.

"You're all mine and no one else's to look at," Neji growled.

Tenten giggled as the two of them had their fun in the dark alley.

"I wonder where they went?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged as he took her hand, and led her over to the Love Boat ride as she blushed.

"Well, I and Shikamaru are going to go over to the modeling stage, see ya!" Ino waved as she and Shikamaru made their way to a giant stage.

"How long is this going to take?" Shikamaru asked as Ino signed in on a piece of paper.

"Just sit here and watch the show ok?" she replied as she headed backstage.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

Shikamaru sat down on a chair in front of the stage as more and more people sat down. Every single one of them was a guy.

"Ladies—Erm Gentleman! I now present to you the ten lucky girls who were chosen to participate in this modeling contest! The winner will be lucky enough to appear on a special issue of the book that sponsors this entire theme park, Icha Icha Paradise! Enjoy!" exclaimed the man on stage.

"Now, we will have each young lady come up on stage and do a little walk for you. The judges will then decide who shall be our winner! Good luck to everyone!" he shouted once more as he left the stage.

Music was put on as the first girl walked on stage. She had long dark brown hair and was very tall. She wore a small red and white bikini. Before he knew it, Shikamaru heard blood shooting out of someone's nose.

"Troublesome,"

The next girl came on stage right after. She had short and spiky dark blue hair. She wore a blue and purple bikini that barely covered up her body. This time, Shikamaru heard blood splattering everywhere.

_Shit! I can' t let these other guys drool over __**my **__Ino. Wait a second, when was she mine? Damn it, I don't care I have to stop this!_

Shikamaru stood up as he ran backstage.

"Ino? Where are you?" Shikamaru called.

Ino turned around. She was wearing a light yellow and pink bikini, with her hair loose.

"Why are you back here Shikamaru. Don't tell me you're here to look at the other girls!" Ino exclaimed as she shook her fist at him.

Shikamaru smirked as he approached Ino and pulled her in for a hug. It was every bit possessive as it was sweet.

"Why the hug all of a sudden Shika?" Ino asked as she looked at him with a confused face.

"I don't want you going out there so that other guy's can bleed all over you. Come on, let's go find the everyone else," he replied as he took her hand and led her out of there.

Ino smiled as she finally realized that being with Shikamaru was more important.

* * *

"Naruto, w-where are w-we goin-ng?" Hinata stammered as Naruto led her over to the carousal. No one was there and the sky was getting darker as candles were lit all over the ride.

"Come here Hinata, I promise this is even better than ramen!" he exclaimed as he motioned for Hinata to step onto the carousal with him. She blushed and got up onto a horse as the lights turned on and music started. The ride started spinning as Hinata smiled and thanked Naruto for bringer her here.

"Actually Hinata…."

"W-what is it?" she asked in confusion.

"I brought you here for a reason. I need to ask you a very important question," he replied.

Hinata kept on staring at him as she knew what he was about to ask and started blushing.

Naruto grinned his famous foxy grin at her and went down on one knee as the ride kept on going.

"Hinata, I know this may seem like it's too soon, but I know that I love you with all my heart, and I wish to eat ramen with you for rest of my life! Hinata, will you marry me?" he asked her as he opened a small black box that contained the most beautiful ring Naruto had ever seen.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata gasped as she stared at him in shock.

Naruto responded with a sad face.

"What's wrong? Are you telling me, you don't love me?" Naruto whispered as the ride slowed down. The music stopped as the candles blew out and Hinata sat there on her horse while Naruto was waiting to hear what she would say.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 4! I am so sorry it took so long, but I promise that Chapter 5 will be up much faster than this chapter! Tune in as I reveal what Hinata's choice is!**

**I would also like to thank all those people who reviewed this story! You might think that I don't read the reviews, but I do, and I appreciate them so much!**

**DON'T WORRY; SAKURA AND SASUKE WILL HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ROLE NEXT CHAPTER! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you review!**

**-Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**


	5. Gangstah

**Ooh La La Summer**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Miss.Dizz**

I do not own any of the characters or the show Naruto (although that would be pretty cool) , but the storyline and theme are all mine.

**Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing me!**

**I would like to give a shout out to ****Kunnochi Hyuuga Tenten, gingystar555, DivineMGN, Supreme Dictator of the World, Call me Tenten Girl, and everyone else who has reviewed my story!**

**What will Hinata say to Naruto? You're in for a shock! Quick, skip all this useless information I'm writing and get to the story! **

Thanks for reading, hope you review!

**-Miss.Dizz**

**Xo.xo**

**Sigh ok, here I go, as I tell you once again how this story takes place during Naruto Shippuden. Come on, you know you want to skip this and read the story!**

"………" **is talking**

_Blah Blah Blah _**is thinking**

* * *

Hinata could feel tears running down her cheeks as she struggled to answer Naruto. She could tell he was getting sadder and sadder with every second that passed by. Finally, she caught her breath.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-o sor-r-ry Naruto, but I can't marry you," she replied as she closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her face. Naruto's face stiffened as she slowly closed the box and got back up onto his feet.

"It's ok Hinata," he mumbled. Finally after a moments silence, he looked back at Hinata and smiled at her.

"Well, let's go back to everyone else before they leave without us!" he exclaimed in what sounded like a happy voice as Hinata wiped her tears. The two of them slowly walked back to the center or the theme park.

"Neji... we should get back. What if someone finds us here?" Tenten managed to say as Neji kept on planting light kisses all over her face.

"You better not rip of all my clothes, we're in a public place you know! We are NOT having sex in this alley. If someone finds us we're screwed," Tenten exclaimed, with difficulty of course.

"I'll have to kill them," he replied.

"It's as if I'm your most prized possession, like a trophy or something Neji!" she whined as she stopped him and pouted at him.

"You realize how pouting will make me want to kiss you even more right?" he asked her.

Hearing this, Tenten pouted even more but made sure he couldn't kiss her.

"Tenten, why are you whining. You are my most prized possession," Neji replied as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

Before they could continue though, Hinata burst into the alley with tears streaming down her face. Of course, that was before she noticed that the two of them were naked.

"G-G-Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to barge in!" Hinata exclaimed as she stopped crying and blushed madly.

"Hinata! What's wrong, why are you crying? Neji..stop it,"

Neji quickly put back on all of his clothes as walked up to Hinata.

"What happened to you? Did someone hurt you?" he asked her as he activated his byakugan.

"N-no, it's nothing l-like that. I'll s-s-see you guys l-later!" she replied as she walked out of the alley towards the center of the themepark.

"I told you we should have waited until we got back to the hotel Neji!" Tenten screamed as Neji wrapped his arms around her waist once more and kissed her forehead.

"Hn," he replied as the two of them headed off to find everyone else.

"YOSH! I HOPE THAT EVERYONE HAD AN EXCITING AND YOUTHFUL TIME. UPON LOOKING FOR MOST OF YOU, I'M SURE NEJI AND OUR BEAUTIFUL FLOWER WERE HAVING A MOST YOUTHFUL TIME OF ALL!" screamed Gai as Tenten blushed and Neji glared at his Sensai.

"Anyways, we're going to go back to the hotel and we'll leave tomorrow morning to go back to Konoha. Get some rest," exclaimed Kurenai as everyone left to go back to the hotel.

"So, did you have fun?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Yes! Shikamaru was so sweet! What about you?" Ino asked with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"It was ok, I guess. All we did was go on some rides. He barely even said a word to me," said Sakura as she pretended to smile when Sasuke walked past them.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he just doesn't like theme parks. At least you didn't spend all of your time in an alley," exclaimed Ino as she giggled at Neji and Tenten ahead of them.

As soon as Tenten heard the two of them giggle at them, Tenten spun around to stick her tongue out at them only to have Neji grab her again and kiss her cheek.

"I bet you and Naruto had a good time though didn't you Hinata?" asked Ino.

Hinata looked at the two of them as she felt tears stinging her eyes. Should she tell them about what Naruto asked?

"H-h-he proposed t-t-t-t-o me," Hinata muttered as she blushed deeply.

"HE DID WHAT?!?!" screamed Ino as everyone stopped to stare at her.

"Oh my gosh Hinata, you are so lucky! Well, of course I'll be your bride's maid and your wedding dress could be purple and oh, I can't wait until your wedding!" squealed Ino who was holding Shikamarus hand.

"I-i-ino, it's not l-l-like that. I s-s-said no," Hinata replied as she wiped at her eyes to stop herself from bursting into tears.

Both Sakura and Ino stopped walking as they noticed they were back in Konoha and Naruto was right in front of them.

"Why would you do that? Aren't you in love with him?" asked Sakura.

"I-I-I am, it's just that…excuse me, I-I t-think I n-n-need to g-g-o h-home," replied Hinata as tears came rolling down her face as she ran off towards the Hyuuga Compund.

"Hinata, wait! Come back!" screamed both Sakura and Ino.

"Why is Hinata crying?" asked Tenten as everyone else walked towards them.

"Uhm, no reason at all! You see, the female mind works in uh a complicated way?" replied Ino as she laughed awkwardly and scratched her head.

"Troublesome,"

* * *

"F-f-father, I-I'm h-home," exclaimed Hinata as she wiped her face once again, hoping that he wouldn't find out she was crying.

"Yo H-dizzle! What's with the water works in the house? You gotta get yo' pop and lock on! Where's N dawg and Ten sizzle?" asked Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister.

"T-they'll be h-here soon," Hinata whispered in reply and ran off to her room.

Hanabi was dressed up as a 'gangstah'. Hopefully, it just another one of her phases wished all the maids in the Compound.

**(A/N : In case you didn't realize it yet, N dawg is Neji and Ten sizzle is Tenten.)**

"We're back!" screamed Tenten as she and Neji walked into the room.

"Yo, wassup wit Hina triple zeros bad moods lately?" Hanabi replied.

**(A/N: Sorry for the interruptions, Tenten is now living with Neji in the Hyuuga Compund.)**

"Why the hell are you dressed up like an idiot Hanabi?" asked Neji as he dropped their suitcases onto the ground.

"I think it's cool! Anyways, what are you talking about? Has Hinata been in a bad mood lately?" asked Tenten.

"That's right Ten sizzle. Papa H has been chit chattin' with her a lot lately too."

"Will you stop talking like that? It's annoying," exclaimed Neji as Tenten glared at him.

"Well we're going to go back to our room H foshizzle, tell me if you find out anything about Hinata!" Tenten replied as she took Neji's hand and ran off to their room. Most likely to get some rest in their bed, if you know what I mean.

* * *

**-Later that Night-**

"I-It's a p-pleasure t-o meet you," said Hinata as she bowed at the young man.

"Hinata, I trust that you will be able to arrange everything for the ceremony by yourself. Meanwhile, Hirosho will be staying in a different room until the ceremony is over," said Hiashi.

"Yes father," Hinata replied as a tear trickled down her cheek as only one word came to mind.

_Naruto…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you review! Stay tuned until next chapter to find out what in the world is going on! And what's up with Sasuke lately?**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**-Miss.Dizz**

**xo.xo**


End file.
